1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of light sources, and more specifically to providing intelligent light sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light sources (e.g., flashlights, lanterns, light fixtures (both portable and fixed), and equivalents) have been known and used for many years, but such light sources have been limited in their usefulness.
One problem with prior art light sources is that they require mechanical movements by a user to focus a light beam (e.g., the user must move or twist something on the prior art light source to change it from producing a narrow beam to producing a wide beam or vice versa) or to change the light source from a lantern into a flashlight or vice versa. Another problem with the prior art light sources is that they do not indicate when their battery will run out. Prior art light sources are unintelligent and do not give the user valuable information about the battery of the light source or estimate the operational time remaining